Lack of sleep and secrets revealed
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: The Glee cast is worried about Chris' sleep habits so they send over Darren, yet another sleep deprived work-aholic to check on him. Warning: This is real life. RPL


_**Lack of sleep and secrets revealed  
**_

Notes: I really enjoyed writing this story so I thought others would too. It has to be my favorite story so far to go back to re-read and also so much fun to write.

General point of view:

The cast had been called for a meeting by the three producers and writers (Ryan, Ian, and Brad). Now, They were just sitting around wondering what breaking news they were going to share this time. The last time, they were all called together, someone was fired.

"I know you're all wondering why there's a meeting."

"Dude, where's Chris?" Cory whispered to Darren over the empty chair between them that was undoubtedly reserved for Chris.

"He should be here, he didn't have anything to do today." Darren replied.

"I thought you two were attached at the hip or something."

"Well we're not. In fact, we are rarely together."

"Not what I meant, you two are best friends and you are together quite a bit."

"We're best friends not boyfriends. Why can't everyone get that through their thick heads? We don't always have to be together." Darren mumbled angrily more directed at himself than at Cory.

"Cool it, man. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Criss, Moneith; pay attention and stop flirting over there."

"No." Cory said while Darren said "Hell no."

"I know you're all wondering why this meeting was called." Brad began.

"Wait! Shouldn't we wait for Chris? He hasn't arrived yet." Darren pointed out.

"That's actually what this meeting is about..." Brad began.

"Wait, I'm confused." Cory said.

"That doesn't take much." Mark said as everyone laughed at the glaring Canadian.

"What does this meeting have to do with Chris not doing here? He is a part of this cast." Lea pointedly said.

"Yes, we know that." Ryan agreed.

"So, Wait. You're going to fire Chris." Amber asked.

"You can't do that, fans will ban Glee, Fox, and probably the rest of us as a result. Do you really want that on you conscience?" Dianna pointed out.

"NO, no, no! Of course we aren't going to fire Chris. That would be signing our death sentences if we did." a clearly aggravated Ryan told the cast.

"What we're trying to point out is that we are getting concerned about Chris. He is beginning to look like a dead man walking. We just think that we all need to keep a better eye on him." Ian told them.

"How are we going to do that?" Naya asked concerned.

"Chris hates anybody hates showing concern for him. He would want everyone to act completely normal around him even on his deathbed." Ashley pointed out.

"That's why we are having this meeting. We were hoping that you guys would know how to keep an eye on him without him getting angry, upset, or leaving the show." Brad calmly told them.

"One of us could constantly be with him; like spending the night with him even going to the bathroom with him. Yes, It's over the top but it may be the only way to guarantee that he is taking care of himself." Jenna told them.

"He'd hate that. He needs his privacy, he seems to relish in it." Amber said while shooting down Jenna's idea.

"We could call or text him all the time." Chord said."That could actually work." Ian agreed with him.

"As long as if we don't do it overboard and get him suspicious." Heather pointed out.

"Yeah, Chris could be a detective if he wanted to." Cory about 20 minutes of all of them shouting out ideas. Some of them crazy, some of them completely insane and others just ridiculous. But still managed to put a pretty decent plan together. They had finally put a plan into action for that night was at least.

"So, Does everyone know the plan?"

"No. I kind of spaced out a while back." Mark admitted.

"Okay, we'll go over it again." Ian said.

"The plan is for someone to go over there tonight to make sure he actually sleeps and if they could manage it, spend the night with him." Ryan went over the plan they had agreed upon a little while ago.

"Wait, Who is going to be?" Dianna asked.

"Someone who he's close to." Ryan said.

"What about one of the girls?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, He would be closer to the girls than any of us." Mark agreed with him.

"I take offense to that." Darren said."He considers Darren one of his best friends." Ashley said.

"Darren, Can it be you?" Amber asked him.

"No, I agree with Cory and Mark... Uh, Yeah, It should be one of the girls." Darren quickly covered up his stammer.

"Dianna and I can't do it. We both have a magazine interview and photo shoot later tonight that will last all night." Lea said.

"My sister is having a C-section and she has asked me to be with her during it." Ashley told them.

"I would do it but Chris would suspect me over there." Naya pointed out. One by one, the rest of the cast and crew members all said some reason why they wouldn't be able to go over to Chris' house.

"Darren, You seem to be the only one left who either is not busy or will not feel uncomfortable with it." Brad told him.

"Okay, I'll do it." Darren agreed.

* * *

'Darren, you're fine. Just be quiet.' Darren told himself as he was driving over to Chris' house. For some reason, Darren was strangely nervous about going over to Chris'. For quite some time, He had been wrestling with his sexuality and even his feelings for his best friends. He and Chris had traded keys so he was now able to just walk right in with barely making a sound as to alert Chris to his presence but he was still somewhat nervous.

"Chris, Where are you?" Darren asked after he let himself into Chris' modest apartment. He doesn't hear anyone answer so he continues walking now a little worried. As he is coming closer to where Chris' bedroom is, he stars to hear noises coming from opens the bedroom door only to be greeted with a surprise…His supposedly doesn't need sleep, runs on diet coke and laughing, work a-holic best friend Chris Colfer was soundly asleep curled up on his bed clutching a llama to him with a laptop lying open forgotten on the floor.'He looks so adorable and comfortable like that.' Darren thinks to himself.

'Darren, You can not be having these thoughts about your best friend. You're straight remember.' He told himself through a yawn. Darren had been staying up late every night writing songs for A Very Potter Threequel and his hopefully to be released soon debut album. Often he didn't make it to his bed before 5 am most days which meant he only had on average 2 hours of sleep.

'Chris does look comfortable and it is almost 9:00. What would be the harm if I were to join him? He'll never know, I will just set my phone alarm and wake up before he will.' Darren thought to himself as he took off his shirt and laid down on the bed beside a still soundly sleeping Chris.

8 hours later-6:00 am:

Darren's alarm had went off but Darren as tired as he was didn't wake up. After the 3rd time of hearing Teenage Dream play, Chris woke up though. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and tried to focus on where the noise was coming from. He tried to get up but he was held down by something currently holding onto him. He was about to scream but then he happened to notice that it was just a very familiar arm around him.

"Darren?" He asked confused at once recognizing the hairy arm as his best male friend.

"Chris" He heard Darren mumble.

"Yes, Dare. I'm Chris. Now, What are you doing in my bed?"

"Chris" Darren again mumbled.

"Darren, What are you doing here?" Chris asked him.

"Oh Chris." he heard Darren sigh.

"Darren, What is wrong with you?" Chris asked his best friend getting more confused by the moment.

"Chris, I…" Darren again mumbled.

"Duh Chris, Darren is asleep." Chris finally realized that his best friend had fallen asleep in his bed.

'Wait, If he's asleep then why he is saying my name?' Chris again asked himself again confused.

"Chris, I…" He heard Darren again mumble.

"Come on Darren, finish your damn sentence." the normally calm and clean Chris Colfer cursed at his best friend. Chris was anxious to find out exactly why Darren had been mumbling his name and even why he was in his bed in the first place.

"Chris, I love…" Darren mumbled in his sleep.

"You love what?" Chris asked his still sleeping soundly best friend, desperately above all else not wanting to hear Darren say that he loved Redvines, Harry Potter, or singing. Chris wanted to hear Darren say that he loved him, nothing or nobody else.

"I love you Chris." Darren again clearly mumbled in his sleep.

"Huh Chris, What are you doing here?" Chris looked down into a now awake Darren.

"This is my bedroom." Chris told him unable to look into Darren's eyes. The information he had just taken in was too great.

"Sorry, I was so tired last night." Darren told him.

"Okay, I understand." Chris said.

"Are you alright man, you look like you're pondering earth's mysteries?" Darren asked.

"Fine." Chris said trying to brush off the question.

"Chris, you can tell me anything you know that." Darren said.

"Darren, you were saying something in your sleep." Chris told him.

"I'm sorry, I told you that I could be a sleep-talker now you just know for sure. I hope I didn't say anything too weird." Darren said.

"No, it was nothing weird just I don't think you would ever say it though." Chris said.

"Well I'm sorry man. Now you've got me curious. What did I say?" Darren asked."

"Nothing." Chris said trying to brush it off.

"No, I want to know, I like to know what I say in my sleep. Apparantely, that is the time where you are the most honest or whatever scientists say." Darren said.

"Don't worry about it Dare." Chris told him.

"Chris, tell me or I will start tickling you." Darren said intent on finding out what he had said. With that, Darren lunged himself on Chris tickling his sides on Chris finally caved and gasped out what Darren had told him in his sleep.

"Fine I'll tell you. Just stop." Chris said in between gasps for air from laughing so hard.

"Good." Darren said from his spot on top of Chris.

"Darren, you were talking about love." Chris told him wanting Darren to get the hint but not wanting to say it out loud.

"Oh that's it. What can I say, I love love." Darren said clearly relieved that it wasn't something bigger. He knew that he had a tendency to share his secrets in his sleep.

"No; Dare, you said you loved me." Chris clarified for him.

"Chris, I do love you. You're amazing, how could I not?" Darren told his best friend, the one who had been through everything with him.

"Darren, you're straight and I'm a guy." Chris said.

"I know you're a man. You should remember that I don't fall in love with the gender just the people. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you." Darren told him smiling.

"Oh Dare, I love you too so much. I have for over 6 months now, I just didn't want to lose our friendship, it's more important than anything to me." Chris said.

"So Chris, Wanna be boyfriends?" Darren asked him still smiling at hopefully soon to be boyfriend.

"Dare, I'd love to be your boyfriend." Chris said smiling back at him.

"Good, Let's say we make it official." Darren asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Chris asked his new boyfriend.

"Oh, I'll show you." Darren said as he gave Chris a sexy smirk as he leaned over to kiss him.


End file.
